


How to train your dragon race to the edge the side stores

by Littlefury13



Series: The dagurized version of How to train your dragon-race to the edge [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Lemons, M/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Slight torture, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefury13/pseuds/Littlefury13
Summary: Side Stories to the main chapters.





	How to train your dragon race to the edge the side stores

Side story to Triple Stryke: Of virgins, thralls and dirty tricks. 

A special chapter that tells what Hiccup could have experienced too while he was captive at Dorns dragon fighting business.  
Contains slight torture, virgin sex, smut, bad language

 

“Dagur…. in these two and a half weeks, I did not have only my first female partner. There was more.” Hiccup said, when they snuggled together in the furs the night after.  
“More? Did this Bastard hurt you? I hope he did not-“  
“No, no! But I had some very -errrm -interested encounters on his island.”  
“Wait-I remember there were four female slaves we freed. Did you all-“  
Hiccups face went deep red. Dagur gave him a blank look, then he started to laugh.  
“You naughty little freckle! I hope you did not force one of them-“  
“No! Nonono! First Eyira was forced to seduce me and I had sex with her. Otherwise, who knows how Dorn would have punished her!”  
“I see. And the others?”  
“I will tell you. This Dorn was really an asshole! No, a sick bastard fits it better! One day I was brought into his chambers…“ Hiccup said and started to tell the stories, that should never reach Astrids ears…

“What do you want, Dorn?” Hiccup asked and narrowed his eyes when he stood in the Fight Masters private chamber.  
“Its time for you to begin to learn, how to behave before your master.”  
“You are not my master! No one is!” Hiccup spats.  
“But soon you will! After the finals you will get your brand and then you will become a slave.”  
“I won’t give you the chance!” Hiccup snarled.  
“You have no choice! There is no way to escape this island!”  
“There is always a way.” Hiccup thought. “I only need Toothless harness back and then-“  
“Kneel.” Dorn said.  
Hiccup did not react.  
“I say, KNEEL!”  
The Hooligan refused.  
“Stubborn, are we? I have already broken head stronger slaves than you!” Dorn growled. Then he grabbed Hiccup and began to remove his clothes. Hiccup tried to fight against it, but it was no use. Soon he was nude from head to toe.  
“Let’s see if it works better this way. – Hands up!” he commanded and hit Hiccups hands, who were covering his crotch, with the handle of his whip. “Now-if you wanted your clothes back, you better do as I say. Get on your knees-NOW!”  
When Hiccup still refused, Dorn hit him hard with the whip handle in the hollows of his knees. With a painful yelp, Hiccup fell on his knees.  
“Sit on your heels, I mean, heel! - Now, legs spread, and head down! Lift your gaze only when you are told to do so!” Dorn instructed the youth and used his whip handle to correct the position of Hiccups legs. “Next, lift your arms half up and hold your hands as I show you! This is the pose when your cuffs will be placed or removed on your wrists.”  
Hiccup was forced to hold his arms and hands in a pleading pose, palms together upwards.  
“This is the pose of submission. Now stand up and do it yourself as I have shown you!” said Dorn and pulled the Hooligan on his feet again. “On your knees, runt!”  
Again Hiccup refused. And the punishment followed at once. A hard slap with the whip handle on his ass. The youth yowled in pain.  
“You see now why I stripped you? The slaps are stinging more when delivered directly on your bare skin! And if you not behave, you will get more spanking!”  
The last hit still stung and when Dorn delivered another one, Hiccup finally went to his knees with a low growl.  
“Good boy. Why couldn’t you do that before?” Dorn grinned. Then he tipped with the handle of his whip at Hiccups tights. “Spread your legs wider. Further. View down, I said!- Very nice.”  
Dorn made a step back and overlooked the younger male before him. Then the whipcord suddenly came snaking between Hiccups legs and with ease the Fight Master let the tip of it loop around Hiccups manhood, giving it a good pull. Hiccup yelped in surprise.  
“Heh, on you is everything small.” Dorn grinned and released the younger male’s member.  
“This bastard is really talented with his whip.” Hiccup thought darkly.  
“That’s it for today. You can stand up and dress.” the Fight Master said finally. When Hiccup turned, Dorn could not resist to let the whipcord snake over the Hooligans butt. Fear started to well up in Hiccups stomach. How far will this man go?  
“You like this?” Dorn grinned, letting the cord glide between the youth’s ass globes.  
“No! Stop it!”  
“One day…one day, I will take you myself, runt.-Now dress, or the other brats will eat off your supper!” Dorn grinned. Hiccup was never faster dressed than this time. A guard brought him back to the cell. Toothless shot him a glance and warbled sadly. The sad big face and the muzzle made Hiccup heart ache. Just be patient, bud. Only a few days more, Hiccup thought. 

“My poor little Freckle! I should have killed this bastard!” Dagur growled, when the Hooligan finished his first story.  
“And Dorn used me for other things. Uh, well-one was very pleasant.” said Hiccup. ”During the primaries, Dorn let me do several fights against dragons. And with the finger signs, I was able to manipulate the fights and let him think, that I won some of my own.”  
“You have learned fast, runt. And this deserves a reward. Today I got another new addition to my little slave harem.” Dorn grinned.  
“What?! You want me again to take a girl?” Hiccup gasped.  
“Yeah. The trader told me that she is still a virgin. And I want you to prove it. You will be her first, my little runt!”  
“NO!” Hiccup shouted getting a sick feeling in his stomach.  
“Very well-so do you want that I took her innocence and tear her in the process?” Dorn grinned.  
Hiccup stared at the man with a mix of disgust and pure rage.  
“It’s up to you, runt. Think over it.”  
“Okay, I do it! Better me as you!” Hiccup snarled.  
“Good boy. She will arrive tomorrow afternoon.” 

A guard brought Hiccup back to the cell.  
“You should be happy, little runt. Only a few are getting the chance to deflower an untouched girl.” the man grinned.  
The Hooligan wanted to make a retort, but left it, not to be punished again.  
“Dragondung! I should have asked Dagur how to treat a virgin female!” Hiccup cursed himself. “I don’t want to hurt her and she will not be used to this, as I already am!-Should I ask one of the guys?”  
The next day he took heart and asked the youths.  
“Woah, really? Heh, you are a lucky one!” Harlan grinned.  
“I don’t see this as luck!” Hiccup grunts.  
“Well, I was the first who got Eyira, because I won the finals last year and she was the prize.” said Harlan. “And this year Yellowdart paid it back and injured me badly.” 

Sven and the others told him a lot-and in the end, Hiccups face was beet red from being embarrassed.  
“Lucky you! I wish I were in your place!” said Sven.  
“I feel not so lucky!” Hiccup grumbled.  
“But you are smaller and better for training her get used to other men.”  
“That’s no training!” Hiccup spats. “For me it’s like rape. It’s simple disgusting! And what if she refuses? I can’t force her or take her against her will!”  
“I am sure that she will obey if she sees what a cutie you are. That´s the destiny of a thrall. And soon, when the finals are over you will get your brand too.”  
Hiccup shuddered at the thought. He still remembered the hot iron near his face back on this island. With Dagurs help he could avoid getting branded. But this time, if his friends would not arrive soon…  
The next afternoon came quick and the other youths wished him luck when Dorn picked him up.  
The Hooligan was led to the same room he had shared with Eyira.  
“Give me your clothes. You will get them back tomorrow.” the guard ordered.  
Hiccup stripped and gave them to the man.  
“You can leave your cloth on. Now get in.” said the guard and opened the door.  
“She soon will be here.” Dorn smiled and gave the boy a light shove.  
The hooligan shot him a murderous look. Well, as murderous as he was able to look.  
The door closed behind him.  
Hiccup first exanimated the room. Nothing has changed, only that this time there was nothing to eat at the table. Only a pitcher with water and two cups.  
He then walked to the small cot and exanimated it. At least the furs and the blanket were clean. Then he spotted a white cloth and a bucket with water in one corner near the cot. Good, the most important necessities were by hand. 

A few moments later the cell door opened again and two guards escorted a third person in. She wore a robe and her face was hooded. Next one of the guards grabbed the robe pulled it open and with a swift motion he took it off- revealing a young nude woman to the eyes of the Hooligan heir. Hiccup gasped. She was as beautiful as Eiyra and had a similar build. But her breasts seemed smaller. Dark brown hair flowed over her shoulders and grey eyes watched him with fear. But the most interesting were her paintings who covered every part of her body. A lot of lines and unknown symbols in different colors were painted onto her white skin.  
“You should be honored that you will be her first.” one of the guards grinned.  
“And you-slave! Obey as you were taught!” Dorn said. Then he turned back to Hiccup. “If you want some wine to lighten the mood, tell the guard.”  
Then the pair was left alone.  
A long moment nobody spoke a word. They avoided direct looks, till Hiccup spoke.  
“How is your name?” he asked first.  
“Frida.” the girl answered shyly. He cheeks were red, as Hiccups.  
Then he spotted her branding. It was very small and on her upper thigh. It showed a sort of closed blossom, Eyira had the same mark on the same spot.  
“Does this brand sign symbolizing something?” Hiccup asked.  
“It’s the sign of the sex slaves.” Frida answered. “But we are used for other works too like working the household. But it shows that we had a training for this special occasion.”  
“I see.”  
“You have no branding. Are you still free?”  
“Um…yes. But Dorn wants to make a slave out of me too.-Why are you painted so much?”  
“Before I was send here, the shaman of the Master who trained me, painted this symbols on me, as proof that I am still untouched and for my protecting and fertility. That’s a ritual in the Tribe of my master. And this is why I must have stay hooded, till I arrived here.”  
“I see.” Hiccup said and reached out his hand to took hers.  
“Let us sit first there.” He said and pointed with his head to the cot. “You know what we must do?”  
“I know. I was trained for that. I had some female teachers who explained it all to me.”  
“That´s good. Do-Master Dorn has ordered me to be your first male partner.”  
“Then you must be honored.”  
“Not really. He gave me two options. Me or him doing it. So, it’s better that I doing it.”  
“I preferring you, too.” Frida smiled.  
Hiccup smiled back, sat with her on the cot and laid an arm carefully around her. She let him do it.  
“How many women did you have already? Are you a wanted one?”  
“Uh-not directly. I had one female partner so far. And a male, but we were had sex a lot of time already. Don’t be afraid, my male partner is a good teacher too. - I promise I will try everything not to hurt you much. I am so sorry, but its better me doing this than this bastard of a Fight master!”  
The girl only nodded.  
“Okay, one last thing.” Hiccup sighed, stood up, loosened the binds of his loincloth and took it off.  
“You see its small. I don’t think it will hurt much.” he said. Oh gods, what have I gotten into, the Hooligan thought. Making my dick myself small.  
Suddenly Frida did something, he did not expect. She reached out her hand and touched his member with her fingers, lifting it up. Hiccup jerked back with a start. For a virgin, this girl was bold!  
“What are you doing?” he shrieked in surprise.  
“Sorry, did I frighten you? But I have never touched-“  
“Its okay. But not all males like this.” he gulped his face beet red. “And you really surprised me.”  
Gods help me, her fingering has started me getting aroused, the Hooligan groaned inwardly.  
“Come, I want to bring this behind me.” he said.  
Hiccup laid down on the cot pulling the girl with him. Then he smiled at her and started gently to caress her soft skin. When she started to whimper in fear, he softly shushed her and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
“Feel free to touch me too. And try to relax.”  
After a short time, Frida lost her fear and locked her lips with her partner.  
“Gods, you are beautiful. And so soft…” Hiccup purred and stroked her cheek. The girl smiled at him.  
“As are you. And you are warm. I am not afraid anymore.”  
Where their skins made contact, Hiccup could feel his own one prickling. He enjoyed Fridas soft hands at his sides, while he carefully squeezed and stroked her breasts. Gods, he liked to play around with these globes.  
“Uh, your paintings… they are starting to smudge.” Hiccup said.  
“It’s okay. They had fulfilled their purpose.”  
Suddenly Frida gasped. Her underbelly had brushed over the small males now erected manhood.  
“You ever seen this reaction by a male?” Hiccup asked softly.  
“No. The other women only told me about it. But they showed me how touching feels.”  
“So you have knowledge at what we will do now?”  
The girl nodded. “They told me all about it.”  
When their making out increased, Hiccup turned that she was lying under him.  
“Spread your legs wide. Show me what you have.”  
Frida looked not much different than Eyira when the young male went deeper. When his fingers brushed over the small slit, the young woman gasped.  
“Its okay… its okay…” the Hooligan whispered.  
“Preparing. First do a preparing.” had Dagur instructed him once. “You can use your fingers-or if you want, your tongue too.”  
“What?! Dagur, that’s disgusting! I never will stick my tongue in some ones -err-you know.” Hiccup remembered saying to his lover.  
Carefully he inserted his index finger in her entrance. Frida whimpered.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“N-no, but its uncomfortable.”  
“I know. That’s only for the first time. You will get used to it. – Umm, did you ever touch yourself down here?”  
“My female teachers did. To let me experience how it is to be aroused and how to please myself.”  
“Ugh, I see.” Hiccup answered. By Thor why did I even ask her such a stupid thing, he thought and could slap himself for this.  
Careful he began to stretch her, like Dagur did it always before entering him. Frida had started to moan in pleasure, she was obviously used to this. And these moans caused Hiccup to get more and more aroused himself.  
And then, doesn’t know what s gotten in himself, he lowered his head and began to nip and nuzzle, first at her belly, then he went lower till the sensitive tissue. He wanted to get a taste of her, like this Hunter had in the tavern with the prostitute. His disgust for it was gone. He felt Fridas Fingers in his scalp, pulling at his strands. 

“Look at this dirty, little runt!” Dorn grinned who peeped at the pair and the Hooligans bobbing head through the small hatch. “The girls will fight each other for a night with him!” 

When a clear fluid began to leak out from her opening, Hiccup drew back and shook his head. It was as if her scents were intoxicating him. I can’t believe what I just have done, he thought. Maybe at some point, every man gets weak .  
“Now she is ready.” the Hooligan thought to himself. “It’s like with me when Dagur had prepared me. ”  
“Okay… here we go.” Hiccup sighed. Damn, he really wanted to get inside her. He leaned over her and slowly pushed in.  
Frida whimpered, the she let out a surprised yell, when her partner pushed himself slowly deeper.  
“Shh….shh….its okay. It will hurt at the beginning, but I promise, it will be better. I had to go through this too when I let my lover take me the first time.” Hiccup said with a tender voice. Gods, she is still tight, I don’t want to think, what Dorn would have caused, if he-  
“Spread your legs wider, then it will go better.” Hiccup panted. “Oh gods. I´m fully in. I am really in her.” Frida scrunched her face, Tears started to leak from eyes.  
“I´m sorry. I´m so sorry. I know it hurts, but it will go away.” he whispered and rested his body on hers. He let his hands glide behind her back to held her in positon. The girl let out short gaps, gripped his shoulders and dug her fingernails into his skin. Oh gods… It’s just as great to be into someone as if being filled by a member, the Hooligan thought. But she is in pain, and that’s not great.  
“Don’t be afraid. I try to be as careful as I can.” Hiccup whispered and laid her down. ”Try to relax. Somehow.”  
Frida nodded and he started with a slow pace. The short screams of her nearly caused to let him stop, but now there was no going back. So, he continued to thrust in the writhing body beneath him.  
And it took not long till pain was replaced by lust and Fridas screams turned into a mix of moans and whimpers.  
Then her whole body tensed, wanted to get its release.  
Their first act was short. Frida came first with a shrill scream, Hiccup, giving her one last hard thrust, when he felt her inner walls clench around his member, at the same time, he felt ripping something inside her with it. This caused the Hooligan to get over the peak too, and he released his seed in her. Frida bent her back and let out a second short shriek, when she felt her partner filling her. Then she fell back on the furs, exhausted.  
Panting they lied entangled together, a single tear slid down Fridas cheek.  
“I´m…sorry…” Hiccup panted and sat slowly up on his heels. Still buried inside her, he felt something warm and wet leaking out of her female entrance.  
“This was not when I was with Eyira…” he thought and pulled out. Frida let out a surprised yelp and sat up.  
Then Hiccup could see it. A small amount of blood was staining the blanket. So she really was a virgin.  
“Oh no…its like the others had told me. I took her innocence.” he thought, slightly ashamed for what he had just done.  
Now Frida looked between their legs, her face was first shocked, then angry.  
In the next Moment, she slapped him hard on the cheek! Hiccup let out a surprised yelp.  
“I think I deserved this.” he murmured.  
“Uh-sorry for this, but my female teachers told me, that some women had the urge to slap their partners after they had their orgasm. Especially when they were too rude.” Frida said, after she realized what just happened.  
“No problem. I just stole your innocence, that’s understandable. Now you are not a girl anymore, you have become a woman.” Hiccup said and rubbed his stinging cheek. Suddenly Frida began to giggle.  
“What´s up?” Hiccup asked.  
“You should see yourself. You are all covered in blotches of paint.” she smiled.  
Hiccup looked down at himself and noticed now the smears of colors on his skin. Fridas paintings were smeared too of the sweat and contact with her partner. They looked at each other, then they began both to giggle.  
“Don’t worry. They are not needed anymore.” Frida smiled.  
“Wait, I get a cloth to get us cleaned. At least down there.” Hiccup said and went for the bucket and the cloth. Frida let out a hiss, when she stood up.  
“I am really sorry. I hope I have not hurt you very much.” the Hooligan apologized, while he gave her a quick wash.  
“Its okay.”  
“Such things are for us males more fun as for you. But I know how it feels.”  
“So you have letting other males take you? My teachers told me about this. Like we women doing it sometimes together so did the men.”  
“Yeah. On this way I learned how to do it right.” Hiccup smiled. The young woman smiled back, took the cloth out of his hand and returned the favor.  
“Uh Frida, careful, I am still—nngh!”  
“Oh, you want more?” she smiled. With a silent “splat” the cloth fell back into the bucket and Frida placed a soft kiss at the slightly bruised cheek of her lover. And it took not long till they locked their lips again for a deeper kiss.  
“Oh gods, Astrid will kill me more than one time, if she ever found out.” he thought for himself as he let her please himself. It simply felt too good to stop.  
“So much freckles. You are really a handsome.” Frida smiled and splayed her fingers over the Hooligans chest.  
She laid down again on the cot and pulled her lover with her.  
“Thank you that you were so kind. You did all to make it as little uncomfortable than possible.” she whispered.  
Then she started caressing him. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes. He was glad that it went over so smoothly. Her hands glided down to his ass where they began to kneed the firm little globes. This time Hiccup moaned in pleasure, while he gently squeezed her breasts.  
“Frida, please, if you go on like this I will be hard again in no time.”  
“This is what I want.” Frida smiled and kissed him again.  
“Oh you-“  
Hiccup sat up, turned her and pulled her into her lap. He spread her legs wide and entered her from behind.  
The young woman let out a gasp and then a loud moan.  
“Like to ride me?” Hiccup whispered.  
“Yes! Feels good.”  
“Lean back. I will start moving.”  
Hiccup used the wall behind the cot as support and started to move in and out.  
“Come! More!” Frida begged.  
The second time was really different. Frida turned her face to Hiccups, kissed him and made lustful sounds. At their climax he came deep inside her, Frida craned her neck and moaned loudly. It was not important that the body paint was smeared more and that they were covered with the fingerprints of each other. They just had a great time together. 

“Woah, this runt is really a great lover! Seems he makes every girl happy.” Dorn grinned, who again peeped on the pair.  
“Well, some girls preferred a small prick more than a thick cock.” the guard said, grinning broadly.  
Exhausted, but happy, they laid side by side, until the guards showed up.  
“By Thors goats! You two really are soiled.” one of them grinned. Hiccup and Frida were grabbed by their arms and led out of the room.  
The warm water pool was only a few paces away.  
“Now go and clean yourselves up, you dirty fellows!” the guard ordered. He grinned when he saw the colored handprints on the girls and boy’s asses. They really had their hands everywhere, he thought. Especially the females parts between their legs showed long green, red and blue streaks and smears.  
The two youths were relived, when they stepped into the pool to give themselves a well-deserved bath.  
“Woah, woah, woah, little girl! Don’t you think it’s enough for now? You will get more pricks to play with soon.” one of the guards said, when Frida again picked the boys manhood.  
“Uh, sorry, Master Guard.” Frida nodded and yielded.  
“And you, come out now, you super-lover runt!” the second guard grinned and pulled a red faced Hiccup out of the pool. “Here. Now dress.”  
When Hiccup returned later to the other youths, they pressed him with questions.  
“I say only so much: It went well. The rest is private.”  
“Well, we only must ask one of the guards.” Sven thought for himself. 

“Woah, little one! They gave you a virgin as a gift? I hope you were nice to her. The first time is an important part in a girl’s life. Pity not everyone had good memories about it. “Dagur said, when Hiccup finished with his story.  
“I was gentle and caring. Like you have taught me. And you are a good teacher.” Hiccup smiled and kissed the older male.  
“Heh, and it seems she loved your little buddie here.” Dagur grinned and gave the manhood of his partner a gentle stroke.  
“Ugnh! Dagur, please!”  
“Little one…is there more you have not told us?”  
“Yeah, there is. Dorn used some dirty tricks to made his dragons wilder during the fights. I told you about the Grimoras. But he had a much more disgusting thing, he wanted to use! It was a potion. I have Toothless destroy it, before we left. It was too dangerous.” Hiccup said and continued.

“That in fact, really was!” Loki thought, who sat in his dragon form at the roof of the small hut and remembered what happened not so long ago. 

“Dorn, there is someone who wants to speak to you.” a guard said as he entered the Fight Masters work room.  
“Is it Ryker again?” Dorn sneered.  
“No, it’s an old man. A shaman I think. He said he has something that could help making our business running better again.”  
“Okay, let him in.”  
The old one in a long dark blue robe entered the room. He was walking on a staff on which tip a small dragon skull and some bones, feathers and spikes were hanging and they always made a low rattling sound when the staff moved.  
“Who are you?” Dorn asked.  
The stranger put his hood back to reveal an old haggard face.  
“My name is not important. I am here because I have something that would help you to get great in your fighting business again.” the elder said.  
“Really? What is it? Spit it out, old man!”  
The shaman pulled out a flask from his belt pouch under his robe and held it up.  
“This is a very special and rare potion made of the seed and pheromones of male and female dragons. It’s very difficult to create and it took me years. Unfortunately, the gods were not very pleased of my creation and tried to destroy me more than one time. This is the last flask of the potion and I want to use the gold to make a good life for the last of my lifetime here on Midgard.”  
Loki, in disguise at the guard outside the door, heard all of the conversation.  
“Thor, Odin-please let me destroy this old bag, plleeeease?” he whispered sending a prayer to them.  
“No, Loki! You know Odins orders!” he heard Thors voice in his head.  
“Grmmph! Fine!” he scowled and crossed his arms. “Buzzkill! Not a single fun you let me do!”  
“And what did this potion do?” Dorn asked.  
“Put a few drops on a female or male dragon and let the opponent beasts take in the scent. When they sniffed it, they will fight with all their wildness and strength to get a chance to mate with the desired prize! You could also put it on a human female or male, it doesn’t matter. Important is only the scent that make the fighting beasts see the being only as a prized partner for mating.”  
“So, it’s nothing other than an aphrodisiac to make dragons horny. Well, we had mostly male dragons here.”  
“But it works on females too. They will fight for the right to be the mate for the male, you set out as bait. As I said, this potion is special and will make even the laziest dragon fight like a maniac to get a chance for mating. And this here will neutralize the scent.” the shaman said and pulled out a second flask with a clear liquid.  
Dorn sniffed at the dark green potion, then he jerked his face away.  
“Yuk! Stinks like rutty dragons!” Dorn cursed and put the cork back on. “What do you want for it?”  
“A small bag of gold. I think that’s worth it for such a rare and effective potion.”  
“You can tell me a lot. First, I want proof, that this really works!”  
“No problem. All I need is a dragon or a human testimonial would do it too.” 

“Whats going on there?” Hiccup asked when they heard voices, coming from the arena. A few moments earlier they took the Nadder and the Gronkle out into the Kill ring.  
“I go and watch.” Hiccup said and squeezed himself through the bars. Then he sneaked to the gate and looked through it.  
What he saw let him hold his breath. In a small cage he spotted Frida sitting huddled in it. She wore nothing and the cage was posted near the wall of the kill ring.  
“What in Hels name are they doing?” he whispered. “And why is Frida out there?”  
Then two cages with the Gronkle and the Nadder in each were carried in. Suddenly the dragons began to sniff the air and then looked in Fridas direction. Next, they stated to growl and scratch against the cage bars, trying desperately to get out. Toothless warbled worriedly.  
“You see? It has already begun.” Hiccup heard a raspy voice. It belonged to an old person with a staff who was standing near Dorn.  
“Okay, let them out!” the Fight Master yelled and the cages were lifted up. At once the dragons charged at each other snarling and growling they began to fight vehemently, biting, clawing and spitting fire and Lava at each other.  
“Hiccup, what’s going on? Why the dragons are fighting so wild? They never were so fierce!” Urn asked slightly trembling.  
“I -I don’t know. Something made them mad. Then he looked again at Frida who watched with fearful eyes the wild battle between the lizards.  
“Well, that’s really…” Dorn said. “Okay! Guards, separate them!”  
“I think two-three drops will be enough. As you saw, it’s not good to overdo it.” said the old man.  
Suddenly the Nadder was able to break free and flew over to the cage with Frida! The girl screamed in fear when the dragon landed on top of it trying to rip the cage open!  
“It’s really too much of it. He is in a rutting frenzy!” the shaman said.  
“Rutting frenzy!” Hiccup gasped.  
“Sir, this potion is a hel´s thing! I am afraid we will not be able to control the dragons when they going crazy!” a guard said.  
“Now put the neutralizer over her!”  
A guard sprinkled some drops of a liquid over the girl while the other ones threw a net over the Nadder who suddenly started to lose his interest in the caged person. With a whine, he let himself be dragged out of the arena.  
“And?” the old man asked.  
“Not bad. Okay. I take it.” said Dorn. “For special occasions.” 

“Hiccup, what are they doing out there?” Sven asked, when the Hooligan returned.  
“I am not sure, but it seems they have tested something. Frida was out there in a cage -I -I think they used her as some sort of bait to make the dragons wild and eager to fight. It looked as if they were doing a mating fight! But dragons are not interested in human partners! They had somehow manipulated the “bait”… gods, that’s so ill! How far will Dorn go to get more spectaculars for his fights?” Hiccup growled.  
“I heard that some tribes had used these methods some times when they let fight two Yak bulls together. When a cow was put in sight as a bait, nothing could hold these bulls from charging at each other. Seems it’s the same with dragons.”  
“But this were some different dragons! They must have used some sort of potion to put them in a rutting frenzy. Sure, at the base of a scent.” 

The next day, Dorn pulled Hiccup out of the cell.  
“Which is my opponent today?” the Hooligan asked.  
“No one. Today you will be only the bait. We will first let two of the dragon’s fight.”  
“What? Like poor Frida?! Forget it!” Hiccup spat, but one guard grabbed the boy and removed his clothes.  
“No! No! Let me go!” the youth shrieked. Toothless tried to free himself, to help his rider, but it was no use.  
“Now-hold still, runt, that I can..good. Not put him in the cage!” Dorn said as he had put two drops of the potion on Hiccups chest.  
“What did you do, you bastard!” Hiccup shrieked and tried to rub the potion off his skin. But to his bad luck, he rubbed it even deeper in his skin and increased the scent with his body warmth.  
“Master Dorn! That’s not right!” Sven said.  
“What’s right or not, did I decide myself!” Dorn growled. 

Then Hiccup was carried out. When he spotted the spectators staring at him, he huddled together in a corner of the cage, showing his back to the countless pair of eyes. No one of them showed any disgust for the methods or sympathy for the nude little male in the cage.  
Then Hiccup witnessed on his own what this potion on him really caused. After the Razorwhip and the Monstrous Nightmare sniffed it their pupils dilated and without warning they charged at each other. The spectators howled and whooped of enthusiasm at the roaring and snarling dragons.  
This time the monstrous Nightmare won. While the Razorwhip retreated, the Nightmare jumped on the cage, spread his wings wide, straightened himself up and roared to the crowd.  
“Wait. Let him cost out his victory.” Dorn grinned while the guards pulled the Razorwhip into his cage again.  
“Nightmare! Nightmare!” the spectators cheered.  
“Well, that was a good start. We will see how my champion will fight with this little support.” Dorn smiled as he put the neutralizer on Hiccup, who barely noticed it. The Hooligan could only stare at the horny Nightmare who tried first to break into the cage, but in the next moment he was losing his interest and noticed his mistake. So, it was easy to catch him and pull him down again and away. While he was pulled away, he gave Hiccup an apologizing look, lowered his head and whined.  
“It’s okay, bud. It’s not your fault.” Hiccup whispered. “You can’t understand what happened. But I do.”  
“And how it feels to be desired by your dragons? As a mating object?” Dorn smirked.  
“You are such an ill-minded Bastard!” the Hooligan hissed.  
“Be glad that I not let the beast take you as prize!”  
Hiccup gasped in shock.  
“You don’t would dare! That’s taboo! The gods himself had forbidden it! And your watchers would not tolerate this either!”  
“I know.” Dorn nodded darkly, the scene of Thors wrath hitting the old shaman directly with a lightning bolt out of the clouds when he sailed away.  
“Oh Thor, please let me beat this human into a pulp!” Loki who was helping putting the dragon away prayed. “Why Thor have always the fun to punish someone!” 

“That was really ill-minded! I hope the gods have punished this old alchemist!” Dagur growled, when Hiccup finished telling. “I don’t want to know what your father would say, if he ever would find out, that you were displayed naked to a whole crowd as a bait for horny dragons.”  
“For the love of Thor, don’t even think of it!” Hiccup hissed.  
“Don’t worry, my little freckle. This and all your other adventures will stay between us.” 

End


End file.
